


No

by Anonymous



Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I hot horny and wrote this piece of shit.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	No

**Author's Note:**

> This us a crack fic. Don't read. I'm warning you really don't read. It's dumb.

"Shit," Future Vian swore as he was pinned agaist a wall by Vian. It was a battle of dominance. Tounges batting in a war inside their mouths. Future Vian had lost the war as gave up. Vian smirked and grabbed his wrist. 

"Let's go into my room. It's sound proof." They both went into Vian's room.

As they entered Vian pushed F Vian onto the bed and started to strip. The well toned muscles from doing turf war every day were amazing. F Vian didn't know he was staring until Vain said; "Like what you see?" At that F Vian flushed and started to strip too.

His body was very healthy and had a a-bit-more-than-average metabolism. When they were both fully nude, Vian tackled F Vian again and grinder agaist his groin. The stimulation made F Vian moan as they both started to make out. 

"V-Vian. _Ah_. I need. _Hah."_

 _"_ What do you need kitty?" Vian purred. 

"M-more."

"More what?" God Vian knew he to get him good. 

"I need your," Future Vian trailed off. 

"Keep going," grinding even more in F Vian. He was now moaning somewhat loudly but that's not what Vian wanted. No. He wanted him begging. He wanted F Vian screaming. Moving a bit he started to lick F Vian's asshole. The feel of that and Vian's previous actions made him almost cum. But he didn't. He knew that he rarely begged and the only time is in life death situations or in bed. 

"Well?" Vian asked. He continued to lick F Vian while F Vian was trying to make a sentence between all the moaning and whineing. 

"I-I need, your...ngh... your." Vian slammed one of his fingers in to F Vian asshole. "GAH!!!" F Vian moaned loudly. Vian slowly added two more fingers in and started to pump them in and out. The good thing about having long fingers is when doing this. You can get the prostate easily. F Vian started to pa t heavaly. 

"I-I, ah, need y-your cock. Please." Finally. Vian stopped fingering F Vian and Vian whines at the loss of contact. Vian grabbed the nearby line bottle and lubed his shaft, mastubating his dick while spreading the lube. He lined up agaist F Vian and pushed his cock in. 

"AGHH." F Vian moaned loudly. Vian started to move as quick a possible, making F Vian scream his name. 

"I'm close." F Vian was to busy to hear what Vian said with over stimulation. After one final thrust, Vian came along with F Vian, F VIan screamed his name. Vian slowly pulling out with cum spilling out of F Vian Basking in the after glow, they laid there for awhile. Before they got tired

"Yaknow I'll be walking funny tomorrow."

"Mhm." Was Vian's reply

"And Bridget is gonna wonder what happened."

"Mhm."

"And you gonna leave bruises, right?"

"Mhm."

"And sir. Mhm, I have a fucking hickcy on my neck that is **VERY** visible without one my sweaters."

"Yes, and?"

"I plan on wearing a tee-shirt tomorrow." 

"Babe no!"

Please d-don't sue me XD twitter inspired me lol

**Author's Note:**

> Told u


End file.
